The Woman in Black
by Dobivetervan
Summary: – wangi melati yang melekat pada tangannya, membuat ia bertekuk lutut kepada sang wanita –


Title The Woman In Black

Main Cast

Park Chanyeol

OOC

Genre Horror

Rated T

Don't like, please don't read..

Happy Reading ~ ^^

– _wangi melati yang melekat pada tangannya, membuat ia bertekuk lutut kepada sang wanita__–_

Sang surya telah memberi kode bahwa dirinya harus segera pulang. Meninggalkan seorang anak adam sendirian bersama tugasnya didalam sebuah ruang kelas. Suara dentingan jam dinding yang terngiang keras membuktikan bahwa ruangan kelas itu kini telah sepi.

Anak itu bernama Park Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol menyandang tas ranselnya seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Semilir angin yang berhembus melalui celah sempit ventilasi, membuat surai - surai coklat menari – nari tanpa seijin sang empunya.

Manik hitam kelam memandang jam tangan yang memeluk tangannya. 18:00. Sudah waktunya Chanyeol harus meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya. Meninggalkan sekolahnya beserta bangku kesayangannya. Meninggalkan kenangan – kenangan manis yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia ukir bersama teman – temannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan ogah – ogahan. Melewati anak tangga satu demi satu untuk mencapai tujuan akhirnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti pada anak tangga ke-5. Chanyeol mendengar suara langkah kaki lain. Bukan, itu bukan suara langkah kakinya. Awalnya Chanyeol menghiraukan suara itu, akan tetapi lama – kelamaan suaranya semakin terdengar sangat jelas. Membuat suhu tubuhnya menjadi tidak normal. Oh ayolah, ia hanya sedang berfantasi karena kelelahan kan?

'_tap tap' _

_Chanyeol menghiraukannya. _

'_tap tap' _

_Tetap pada pendiriannya, Chanyeol masih menghiraukan bunyi itu. _

'_tap tap' _

_Chanyeol berfikir mungkin ada anak kelas lain yang masih berada di sekolah seperti dirinya. _

'_tap tap' _

_Tapi itu tidak mungkin, saat ini hanya dirinya sendirian yang masih berada di sekolah. _

'_tap tap'_

_Oh sial, suhu tubuhnya berubah menjadi tidak normal. _

'_tap tap'_

_Park Chanyeol merasa ketakutan. _

'_tap tap'_

_Langkah kakinya terhenti. _

_._

Jam tangan digital Chanyeol berbunyi, menandakan satu jam sudah ia berlari – lari mengitari sekolahnya. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengakhiri aktifitas _'olahraganya',_ kedua tangannya memengangi kakinya yang bergetar. Deru nafasnya terdengar kasar, Chanyeol menarik–membuang–menarik–membuang nafasnya secara terus – menerus.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Chanyeol, membuat organ tubuhnya yang berukuran sebesar kepalan tangannya hampir meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seorang wanita berambut sebahu. Dress hitam yang membalut tubuhnya manambah point plus pada wanita itu. _Cantik. _Pikir Chanyeol.

"halo?" wanita itu mengibar – mengibarkan tangannya tepat di wajah Chanyeol. Membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol, dan kembali mengingat pada ketakutannya.

"s-siapa?"

"aku mencari kepala sekolah –" si wanita itu behenti. Menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "aku anak kepala sekolah" lanjutnya.

Bibir Park Chanyeol membentuk huruf 'o'.

"err.. sepertinya beliau sudah pulang." Chanyeol menjawab dengan tidak pasti. Seketika wajah wanita di depannya berubah menjadi kecewa. "kalian bisa bertemu dirumah" lanjutnya berusaha menghibur, tetapi tetap tidak merubah raut kekecewaan diwajah si wanita..

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Wanita itu membuka suara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "ah baiklah, terimakasih atas saranmu. Aku pulang dulu ya" si wanita menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membalas jabatan tangan si wanita itu. "mau ku antar pulang? Siapa tau arah jalan rumah kita sama" tawarnya. _Hey, mana ada kesempatan emas seperti ini. Mengantarkan wanita cantik bro. HAHAHA_. Chanyeol menyeringai nakal.

Si wanita berkata tidak, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian bersama tas ransel yang menggantung di punggungnya. Diperjalanan pulang, bibirnya mengulas senyuman tanpa henti. Menghirup aroma si wanita yang masih melekat pada tangan kanannya.

_Wangi melati._

.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasi kupu – kupu yang melekat pada kerongkongannya. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan, menatap buku pelajarannya. Tidak sampai pada ketika Baekhyun mecolek dagu Chanyeol, merusak konsentrasinya, lalu mulai bercerita tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"_Kudengar disekolah kita ada hantunya. Seorang wanita dengan rambutnya yang sebahu. Menggunakan dress hitam–" Baekhyun mengusap jidatnya, mencoba mengingat – ngingat sesuatu. "emm.. 'dia' juga suka mengaku – ngaku sebagai anak kepala sekolah. Kurang lebih sih seperti itu"_

_-END-_


End file.
